Goblin raids
and several Goblin Raiders raid a potato field.]] Goblin Raids are a feature in Gielinor that was released on 17 October 2012. Every 30 minutes a notice goes out detailing the latest location of a goblin raid. It is up to the player to repulse the raiders. Finding a raid Raids are announced server wide approximately every 30.5 minutes. The player gets a notification on the whereabouts of a goblin raids in the chat box. To receive a notification on chat about a raid, one must have disabled the filter on the "Game" tab. Also, high-levelled players must talk to the Doomsayer in Lumbridge to toggle the notification called "Goblin Raid Warning". High levelled is considered around combat level 95. Also, a special icon of a goblin face also appears on the player's map and another icon for the guards appears after the event finishes at the same place. Note that the more crowded is the world, the less chance you have to slay one of the raiders and get some rewards in the process, even worse if you compete with a player with higher levels than yours. Gameplay When there is a raid, Goblin Raiders appear at the place indicated by the message. These raiders shout various phrases such as "Got one!" and "I got a ...". Each time they shout this, one raided drop (logs for a wood-gathering goblin, seeds for a goblin on a farm) is added to that goblin. When it is killed, they drop all of it. For example when a goblin has said something three times, it drops two logs and one oak logs. The Goblin Raid is lead by the Chieftain Hollowtoof. Players must kill all of the raiders in order to fight the chief. After all the raiders are defeated, Hollowtoof shouts "Now it's my turn!" or "You not so big!" and becomes an attackable NPC who can be killed for Raider equipment. However if you do not wish to attack him just go up to him as a level 45 and speak with him. After a quick talk with him he panics and is extremely afraid of you, and he gives you the raider items on the spot. Locations * Draynor wheat field, east of Draynor * North of Draynor, west of the lodestone * Lumbridge farm, the potato field north of the cow pen * Lumbridge Swamp copper mine, south-east of Lumbridge * North of the Champions' Guild, west of the Varrock lodestone (South-west Varrock mining site) * South of Varrock, east of the stone circle * West of Varrock, south of Gertrude's house * Taverley wheat field, south-east of the bank * Taverley mine, under White Wolf Mountain (Burthorpe mine) * North of the Crafting Guild, south of the Make-over Mage * Farm north of Port Sarim, the cabbage field at Falador farm * Mine west of Port Sarim, north of Rimmington Goblin Village Bosses(m) Players can also go to the Goblin Village and kill 15 goblins inside the village. For each 15 goblins killed, one of the 3 goblin bosses spawn and attack. The bosses are: * Brokeface - melee * Stinkears - magic * Lumpnose - ranged Each boss uses a different fighting style. Each boss has a chance to drop the goblin cower shield. This is a side event and can be done whether the player has participated in the Goblin Raid or not. Be sure not to wander past the entrance to the Goblin Village. Killing goblins who wander outside the gates does not count. Killing a Boss Goblin completes the task "Like a Boss", "Kill a boss goblin in the Goblin Village." This task is part of the Easy Falador tasks set, but not required for the Taskmaster emote. Rewards The goblins drop skilling materials useful to lower levelled players. For everyone who participated in the onslaught, Commander Yodri appears and gives players an item from the Dwarven Black Guard's store for every goblin slain. He does not hand out any reward for those who only damaged Hollowtoof and none of the other goblins. He also mentions that he gives extra rewards based on the location: killing goblins in farms gives seeds, in forests gives logs, and in mines gives ores. Also, if the player is exceptionally high-levelled, during the activity, they can speak to Hollowtoof, the raid leader, before all the goblins are killed to receive the entire Raider set. (Note, when you have the whole raider set and kill Hollowtoof again, you receive any of the items, but the chainbody seems to be the most common.) After the raid, when Yodri and his crew are there, a special icon of a dwarf face appears on the player's map. Trivia * Before the update on 26 May 2015, goblin raids were only accessible to members. Category:Events Category:Distractions and Diversions